dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Geografia do Universo DC
.]] Aqui apresentamos os tópicos da geografia do Universo DC. Como indicado, elas tem algumas suteis diferenças em relação ao mundo real. Locais específicos, Ruas, Construções e Quartéis-Generais *Asilo Arkham . ]] *Batcaverna *Beco do Crime *Beco do Suícidio *Casa dos Segredos e Casa dos Mistérios *Caverna da Justiça *Cemitério Valhalla *Danny, a rua *Fortaleza da Solidão *Laboratórios S.T.A.R. , uma das maiores organizações científicas do mundo.]] *LexCorp *Mansão Dodds (QG da Sociedade da Justiça) *Mansão Wayne *Museu do Flash *Orfanato da Vovó Bondade *Pedra da Eternidade *Penitenciária Belle Reve *Prisão Blackgate *Prisão Iron Heights *Pietra Dura *Planeta Diário *Projeto Cadmus *Satélite da Liga da Justiça *Torre Titã *Torre de Salém *Torre de Vigia da Liga da Justiça Sítios Industriais AmerTek - Washington Ironworks- Located in Metropolis, headed by John Henry Irons Indústrias Kord - Industrial firm founded by Ted Kord, the Blue Beetle. LexCorp - Located in Metropolis to further technological advancements. Indústrias Queen - Location run by the business entrepreneur Oliver Queen. Laboratórios S.T.A.R. - Labs for scientific research on metahuman studies located in various facilities. Wayne Enterprises - Waynetech, Wayne Industries and many companies incorporated with philanthropist Bruce Wayne. Cidades O universo DC tem uma vasta quantidade de cidades fictícias. Aqui está uma lista atualizada; todas as cidades são dos Estados Unidos, exceto quando indicado. *Argo City (Espaço sideral) *Armagetto (Apokolips): Cidade de Darkseid *Blüdhaven: Cidade de Asa Noturna *Blue Valley: Cidade de The Flash (Wally West) *Central City: Cidade de The Flash (Barry Allen) *Calvin City: Cidade de Átomo (Al Pratt) *Coast City: Cidade de Lanterna Verde (Hal Jordan) *Fawcett City: Cidade de Capitão Marvel *Gateway City: *Gotham City: Cidade de Batman e Lanterna Verde Alan Scott *Hub City: Cidade de Questão *Ivy Town: Cidade de Átomo (Ray Palmer) *Kandor (Krypton): Cidade engarrafada; miniaturizada por Brainiac *Key Mordaz *Keystone City: Cidade do Flash original (Jay Garrick) *Kryptonopolis (Krypton) *Metropolis: Cidade de Superman *Midway City *New York *Opal City: Cidade de Starman (Ted Knight) e seus filhos. *Star City: Cidade de Arqueiro Verde *Smallville, Kansas: Lugar onde Clark Kent cresceu. *Poseidonis (Atlantis) *Tritonis (Atlantis) Países Assim como no caso das cidades fictícias, no Universo DC países do mundo real dividem suas fronteiras com países fictícios. *Atlantis: país submerso de Aquaman. *Austanburg *Badhnisia: país onde cresceu Johnny Trovoada. *Bialya: país uma vez governado por Human Harjavit, e destronado pela Abelha Rainha *Brasil: país da heroína Fogo. veio do Brasil.]] *Bogatago: pequeno país entre o Brasil e a Colombia, apoiado pelo cartel de Medelin. *Estados Unidos da América *Ilha Diablo: Ilha do herói El Diablo *Feithera: Nação composta de híbridos homens-pássaro. Descoberta pelo Gavião Negro (Carter Hall). Aqui nasceu Bóreas, da Corporação Infinito. *Cidade Gorila: cidade situada no Congo, habitada por gorilas inteligentes. Um projetor mantém a cidade invisível. Descoberta por The Flash (Barry Allen). *Japão: País dos heróis Sol Nascente e Doutora Luz. *Markovia: país onde foi formado os Renegados *Modora: micro-país europeu governado pelo vilão Sonar. *Pokolistão: nação terrorista. *Qurac: nação terrorista de origem árabe. *Vlatava: país governado por Conde Vertigo *Zandia: Ilha governada pelo Irmão Sangue. *Themyscira (Ilha-Paraíso) *Kasnia Planetas Sim, no Universo DC há vários planetas habitados. , o planeta Lanterna Verde.]] *Terra *Appellax (mundo dos Appellaxianos) *Bolovax Vik *Bismoll *Braal *Brztal *Cairn *Cargg *Colu *Czarnia *Daxam *Dominion *Dryad *Durla *Gil'dishpan *H'lven *Htrae (Mundo Bizarro) *Hykraius *Imsk *Kalanor *Khundia *Korbal *Korugar *Korll *Krypton *Lallor *Lexor (Pré-Crise somente) *Maltus *Marte (mundo natal do Caçador de Marte) *Medicus Um *Mogo, o planeta Lanterna Verde *Mundo Bélico *Naltor *Nova Krypton *Oa *Okaara *Orando *Saturno *Rann *Sllygia *Somahtur *Starhaven *Takron-Galtos *Talok VIII *Tamaran *Terra II (Em Qward) *Thanagar *Tharr *Throneworld *Titã *Trom *Ungara *Vegan System *Ventura *Xanthu *Zerox *Velorpia: planeta de Lobo (na cronologia Pré-Crise). Dimensões Viajar de um universo para o outro é algo extremamente difícil. The Flash consegue passar de uma dimensão para o outra e transportar outros. Algumas dimensões são perigosas ao mero contato: O universo de Qward, é de antimatéria, e quando antimatéria entra em contato com matéria resulta numa explosão. *O Além: é o domínio de seres como o Espectro e o Vingador Fantasma. Também é considerado Além o lado de lá da Grande Muralha, que constantemente tenta ser transposto por deuses e semideuses. Deuses são divindades supostamente devotadas em algum momento por alguma civilização dos 3600 setores espaciais. Há, no entanto, Novos deuses, nascidos há priscas eras para que sua essência não fosse maculada pelas trevas de Apokolips. O Além, seja ele o céu ou o Inferno, é unificado. Sendo que apesar da existência de diversos deuses, sejam eles novos ou velhos, o Universo metafísicamente foi criado por apenas uma entidade que esteve presente no início de tudo antes da explosão primordial que criou o multiverso. Nos primeiros estágios da criação a entidade superior (termo que será usado para evitar embates teológicos) criou a Fonte, local que provém toda a energia primordial, a Ordem e o Caos (apesar de muitos acreditarem que ambas as forças não foram criadas como um ato, mas sim uma medida autônoma do próprio multiverso), o céu, o inferno (dividido em 9 partes mais tarde) e a estrutura do multiverso. *Plano dos Recém-Falecidos recebe as almas dos mortos antes de seus destinos finais **Céu: Também conhecido como paraíso, campos eliseos dentre outros os nomes. Morada das almas ditosas e lar dos anjos. Sabe-se pouco deste local, apenas temos conhecimento a partir de depoimentos dados por aqueles que foram para lá e retornaram. Os seres provenientes deste plano mais conhecidos são Zauriel e o Espírito da Vingança, o anjo vingador que requer um guia que tem uma alma mortal chamado Espectro. Atualmente foi relatado que algo está intervindo na estrutura do céu permitindo diversas almas retornar a terra dos vivos sem ser por vontade divina ou pelo ciclo de reincarnação. **Inferno: No início era um local unificado, porém devido a natureza conflituosa do plano foi dividido em 9 partes, sendo que cada uma delas tem um regente soberano. Há rumores que o demônio chamado Neron unificou os infernos, porém sabe-se que isto não é verdade já que o nem o demônio Etrigan ou mesmo diversos seres ligados as hostes infernais o reconhecem como líder. *A Fonte: Local criado no limiar do universo alem da barreira divina. Fonte de toda a energia primordial que permitiu a existência de diversos deuses, sejam eles o demônios Thanagarianos, os Deuses do Olimpo, os Titãs Mitológicos e até mesmo os novos deuses. *O Verde- Supra plano que conecta todos os planos de existência que tenha vida vegetal ou derivada dela. Mais um plano de existência misterioso e talvez o único deles que consegue transpassar os limites espaço-físico-dimensional-temporal. Não há uma regência ou comando claro neste plano, mas há rumores da existência de um conselho que rege tudo. Os seres relacionados ao Verde em sua maioria são vegetais sentientes, porém há exceções como a consciência maligna dos pântanos próximos a Gotham city auto intitulada Solomon Grundy. Os seres mais famosos relacionados a este plano são o Monstro do Pântano, Orquídea Negra, Tefé Holland e Solomon Grundy. *Planos do Caos: Esqueça, nada se sabe sobre eles, e quanto mais se sabe, menos se tem certeza do que é sábido. A única coisa que se sabe que os planos do Caos e os infernos não são a mesma coisa, já que os infernos apesar da constante mudança existe uma lógica por de trás, nos planos do Caos, tudo muda constantemente a tal ponto que um dos poucos seres que temos certeza que veio de lá, Klarion, o Menino Bruxo, ter mudado de maneira surpreendente de um espírito malevolo e com poderes capazes de reverter a idade dos heróis para um ser um pouco mais responsável e preso a uma magia formulaica. *Planos relacionados a magia: O multiverso tinha regras muito claras sobre magia, porém com a destruição da Rocha da Eternidade todas elas mudaram, isto inclui os planos ligados a ela. Não sabemos se ainda existe o mundo das gemas de onde diversos magos da ordem tinham magias relacionadas. no Universo de Antimatéria.]] *Quarto Mundo: **Nova Gênese **Apokolips *Universo de Antimatéria de Qward *Zrfff (Quinta Dimensão) *Gemworld *Skartaris *Domínio dos Lordes da Ordem *Zona Fantasma *Dimensão do Sonhar *Meta-Zona *BGTZL Category:Locais Category:Dimensões Category:Planetas Category:Países Category:Quartéis-Generais Category:Listas Category:Cidades